Delicada, amable, tierna, ¡si claro!
by Luu1225
Summary: Delicada, amable, tierna... ¡Ja! Si claro, ella (él) no era eso ni un poco. [Hidan x Kakuzu!Fem] No leas si no te gusta.


**Delicada, amable, tierna, ¡si claro!**

 **Mientras hacía mis tareas, me vino la idea de dibujar algo a mi Oc para ser más clara, pero el dibujo fue tomando otro rumbo y término siendo: Kakuzu Fem!  
Y hace tiempo había visto puras cosas con la fem de Hidan, ¡pero nada con Kakuzu!  
Así que yo lo haré, espero y les guste.  
Un poco de estos dos.**

 **¡Espero y les guste!**

 **Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masahashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Las mujeres, en sí; son descritas como: Delicadas, amables, tiernas, etc. Pero, no… ella/él no era así, ¿Por qué se utilizaba "él"?

Porque no era una ella originalmente.

-Un ninja como tú, no vale ni 10, 000,000 ryous- escupió, y una vez dicho esto, apretó hasta escuchar el crujido de los huesos del cuello romperse por completo.

Estaba muerto.

El sonido del cuerpo caer al piso, fue idéntico al de un costal de papas, pesado y sin vida. Igual que ese ninja, que ahora estaba muerto; a manos de ni más ni menos que… ¿Kakuzu?

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo, está empezando a llover y tu malgastas nuestro tiempo…- empezó Hidan con su sarta de quejas, las cuales Kakuzu siempre intentaba aguantar, pero había momento en los que quería simplemente tomar cada parte del cuerpo de Hidan, meterlo a una licuadora y hacerlo desaparecer; por completo.

-Hidan… cállate- ordeno, no perdió tiempo alguno, comenzó a caminar importándole poco si el contrario le seguía o no. Al final, siempre terminaban por encontrarse.

Hidan soltó un bufido al escuchar la orden ajena; bufido que hizo cabrear a Kakuzu.

-Estando así, no puedes ni siquiera escucharte… _ruda_ \- se burlo el Jashinista, y solo hasta ahí pudo soportar Kakuzu, no era como si su temperamento fuera él mejor.

Se giro lentamente, y encaro al de ojos lilas, le miro fijamente; con el ceño verdaderamente fruncido, pero eso solo no le intimidaba para nada, y menos ahora.

-Cuando esto pase, no dudes ni un poco… que voy a matarte- no se escuchaba como si fuera una amenaza, Kakuzu se escuchaba serio; pero su voz no era igual que la de antes.

Ni nada de él era como antes.

El peli plateado no cambio su semblante burlón, algo que no hizo más que cabrear más a Kakuzu, mucho más que cualquier otra vez en las que discutían o Hidan salía con un comentario más allá de enojarlo, lo hacía querer asesinarlo cada vez más.

Hidan le contemplo con esa sonrisa, de pies a cabeza lo hizo, ya no era su compañero ahora…

-Sigamos- fue lo último que dijo, empezando a caminar nuevamente sin notar la mirada depravada del contrario; la razón de porque era así, era simple.

Ahora Kakuzu, era su compañera. El ninja de la cascada, era una mujer. La razón de esto, mucho más poco creíble que cualquiera.

Pero acaso, ¿Hidan tenía ventaja frente a esta situación? Y si así fuera, ¿de qué manera?

Cuerpo delgado, cabello largo al menos hasta por encima de la cintura, una cintura bien formada, podría ser delgada pero tenía músculos, y aun así, ahora siendo una mujer, las marcas de la técnica prohibida, que lo hacían ser inmortal permanecían en él.

Esa situación era una… _mierda_. Así lo reconocía Kakuzu, a excepción de Hidan, el la adoraba.

* * *

-Apuesto a que extrañas orinar de pie- comento Hidan en medio del silencio que había en la habitación, habitación que Kakuzu había rentado solo por esa noche, no gastaría dinero en algo que nada más usarían por ese día.

Kakuzu, permaneció en silencio, simplemente concentrándose en el periódico que ahora tenía en las manos, no le tomo ni la más mínima importancia al infantil comentario de Hidan sobre su condición.

-Ahora tienes que orinar sentada- siguió el de ojos lilas, y ningún comentario hizo que Kakuzu le prestase atención.

Solo hasta que le vino una idea, que podría ser interesante, pero conocía a Kakuzu y sabía que nunca cedería a algo como eso.

-Escuche que por este lugar hay un prostíbulo, y muchas personas con bastante dinero, pagarían mucho por una buena noche con una virgen- fue lo último, esperaba algo como: Cállate, Hidan o Te matare, si sigues diciendo estupideces.

Si eso espero, aunque nunca llego.

Lo que llego fue que Kakuzu se pusiera de pie, no sin antes tomar su capa.

Hidan se sobresalto frente a eso.

-¿A-Adonde vas?- de inmediato el peli plateado. Acaso Kakuzu…

-Voy a ganar el dinero que perdí con ese ninja de poca monta- contesto, colocándose la capa de Akatsuki; sin preocuparse por la expresión anonadada de Hidan.

El Jashinista se puso de pie y coloco frente a la morena; al menos ahora un poco más baja que él, solo por 5 centímetros, pero 5 centímetros que Hidan consideraba y mucho.

¡Porque era más alto que Kakuzu!

-E-Era una broma- empezó a tartamudear el Jashinista, pero eso no detuvo a Kakuzu, que termino de arreglarse la máscara para poder salir pero todo intento de hacerlo fue detenido una vez más por Hidan

¿Ahora que se traía?

-Sea una broma o no, conozco los negocios por aquí, si es una virgen pagarán al menos 20. 000.000 Y los necesitamos- y nada más diría eso, paso por un costado de Hidan disponiéndose a Salir, solo para una vez más ser detenida por el contrario, pero esto no lo aguantaría más; lo sintió tomarle por su muñeca izquierda, además de que este quería colocarla contra la pared, pero Hidan se confió demasiado del que ahora fuera mujer, se confió y demasiado.

Kakuzu en un movimiento, con más fuerza que la de Hidan lo tomo por el cuello y lo coloco contra el piso, siendo Kakuzu quien se puso encima de este.

-Te he dicho que en la recaudación de fondos para Akatsuki, no te metas- espeto con seriedad, y con un tono más fuerte aun para él quien ahora era mujer debía escucharse un suave tono de voz, pero ahora no.

Ni siquiera pudo decir nada cuando la morena se puso encima de él, o más bien cuando lo dejo contra el suelo, fue… demasiado rápido.

-¿Recaudación de fondos? Solo irás a revolcarte con cualquier hombre, por algo de dinero- contesto Hidan, en un tono completamente serio, que Kakuzu no sabía que este podría tener.

Kakuzu no hizo más que fruncir el ceño, y eliminar la expresión sorprendida que antes tenía al escuchar el tono serio de Hidan.

-Fuiste tú el que lo sugirió, idiota- devolvió la morena, ahora escuchándose más… ¿tranquila?

Hidan observo a la fémina por unos segundos, sin saber que decir, bueno era cierto que él lo había sugerido pero…

-¡No fue una sugerencia!- exclamo un Hidan con semblante enojado.

La morena se quedo en silencio, solamente suspiro y quiso levantarse ya que no tenía nada que hacer en esa posición, pero Hidan le detuvo; envolvió sus bazos alrededor de la contraria, habían pasado tres días, en los que no había pasado nada entre ellos.

No compartían sentimientos, palabras de amor, o cualquier otra cosa que una pareja de enamorados hacia, solo era sexo, solo una relación que involucraba el deseo carnal el uno por el otro; pero Hidan… el siempre era el de abajo, pero ahora con Kakuzu siendo una mujer… tal vez podría…

-Si se te ocurre al menos intentarlo, voy arrancártelo- amenazo la morena, cuando el de ojos lilas la abrazo, pero además de eso, este empezó a pasar una de sus manos lentamente por sus caderas, sabía bien a qué dirección iba esa mano.

Hidan solo se sobresalto frente al tono amenazante de su compañera; pero en cierta manera le resulto… _tierna._

-¡Gehaha~! No he dicho nada, te imaginas cosas- espeto el jashinista, si alejar aquella mano, pero… ¿Cómo negar lo que era inevitable?

Kakuzu le miro con el ceño fruncido, una mirada que incomodo bastante a Hidan.

-Te voy a matar…-

-¡No lo creo!- se defendió, nada más dijo eso después contemplo a la contraria con una sonrisa burlona; que luego se transformo en una… más… ¿normal? ¿honesta?

¿De verdad Hidan podía sonreír de esa manera? Fue lo único que Kakuzu se cuestiono, pero no hubo más dudas, en cierta manera sí, pero podían esperar.

* * *

Se deshizo de la capa, y la capucha que aun ahora siendo una mujer utilizaba; así pudo contemplar los largos mechones de cabello castaño oscuro de la contraria.

Aquella mano que antes tanteaba la delgada cadera contraria, bajaba una y otra vez, acariciaba como si no hubiera un fin; la respiración de Hidan era más agitada que la de la contraria, como si esta fuese más experta en cosas como estas. ¿Así lo era?

Pensar eso en cierta manera, le daba una punzada que, ¿podría ser de celos? Tal vez si, tal vez no, daba igual. Para ser sincero, Kakuzu era viejo, muy viejo, y posiblemente tenía experiencia por vivir tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo… no era momento para pensar en eso, no ahora.

Hidan abrió paso por la boca de Kakuzu, sintiendo como la lengua ajena rozaba contra la suya en un intento por tomar iniciativa pero era en cierta manera imposible al tener a la morena encima suyo, por ello no detenía la mano que posaba en las caderas de la fémina; gozaba de esto, podría ser único, podría ser el único momento en el que podía tomar iniciativa, tener a Kakuzu en sus manos, aunque ahora fuese una mujer. Sonrió con sorna frente al pensamiento, cosa que hizo enojar a la morena.

-¿Te burlas de mí?- interrogo una vez que se separo de los labios contrarios.

Hidan ofreció una estúpida sonrisa, la cual tal vez fue su respuesta, ya que después de eso no hubo más que otro beso; en el cual, las lenguas de ambos no tardaron en rozarse entre sí, gozando del excitante contacto, la sustancia babosa que se formaba en ambas bocas, sus salivas mezclarse lo creaban, y ahora los hacía jadear a ambos, ni a uno más ni a uno menos. Ambos jadeaban de igual manera, Kakuzu mantuvo sus manos en los hombros del peli plateado, mientras que este deslizaba sus manos por las caderas, las delgadas y deliciosas caderas contrarias, que nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de siquiera tocarlas, ahora… ¡podía hacerlo!

Hacer eso, y más.

Una danza apasionada entre ambas lenguas, el aire solo fue una necesidad de poca importancia, lo que necesitaban ambos eran sentir ese contacto y más, Kakuzu aun siendo mujer ahora, era tosca, cuando succiono el labio de Hidan un poco y volvió al beso.

Si, Kakuzu no era _delicada_.

Mucho más, pero…

En aquel beso y más, logro llegar hasta lo que había estado buscando, el trasero de su "compañera" el cual acaricio suavemente, solo suave para no molestar al moreno, agradeció que estuviera tan concentrado en el beso, así como él, pero no tanto como para olvidar lo que quería hacer, y fue llegar a los glúteos contrarios; joder… fue lo único que pensó cuando tuvo en sus manos ese buen culo.

Alargo sus manos por el trasero de la morena, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, usualmente era él quien estaba encima de Kakuzu por muy bochornoso que fuera, lo aceptaba. Pero ahora parecía estar en una especie de fantasía.

Con el ninja de la cascada encima de él no podía dejar de sentir esa excitación, no podía dejar de hacerlo… ni siquiera dejo de besarla, no detuvo sus labios ni un segundo, incluso la sentía moverse encima suyo, mover su caderas posiblemente por el momento, a veces se perdían en el placer que ni siquiera sabían que habían hecho eso; pero si así era… no podría resistirlo.

"1,2… ¡3!"

No resistió y nalgueo el glúteo derecho de la fémina, que de inmediato se separo. ¿De verdad había bajado tanto la guardia como para dejarse hacer eso?

Kakuzu le miro con seriedad, bravo Hidan… ahora tendría que pasar por uno de los ataques de ira de Kakuzu y de seguro le arrancaría algún miembro; pero… nada de eso; solamente lo vio suspirar, un largo suspiro.

-Cerdo- escupió, y solo dijo eso; nada más.

Hidan se quedo estupefacto frente a ese simple… ¿insulto? Puede que hubiera sido eso, pero fue tan simple que no podía tomarlo como un insulto.

Separo la mano que tenía en el trasero contrario, y la abrazo con más fuerza que la de antes.

-¡Déjame hacértelo por una vez en la vida!-

-Por supuesto- contesto, y de inmediato la cara de Hidan se ilumino -por 20. 000.000 ryous-

-¡No lo hagas por dinero!-

Y por supuesto… Kakuzu no era _amable_.

Puede que en el exterior el moreno fuera diferente, pero en el fondo era Kakuzu después de todo, el Kakuzu que apreciaba, más no amaba. Palabras como: te amo, o te quiero. Para el no tenían significado alguno, solamente tenían una relación carnal, y nada más.

Y Kakuzu estaba de acuerdo de eso, aun ahora siendo mujer, era: **tosca, seria** y de verdad mantenía la **avaricia** en su estado más puro.

Pero seguía siendo Kakuzu, y eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

 **-Luu-Chan-**

 **¿Raro verdad?  
¡Pues me gustan las cosas raras!  
Espero y les haya gustado, no olviden comentar.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
